Eros's Psyche
by Lonely-autumn-wind
Summary: Eros pushed her away but she again grabbed his knee. She had tears in her eyes and was on her knees. Gulping, she glanced at her husband; his expressions didn't change the cold marbled ones. He didn't forgive her, she realized.


"Don't abandon me …"

"_Nay, Psyche. You betrayed me_."

Eros pushed her away but she again grabbed his knee. She had tears in her eyes and was on her knees. Gulping, she glanced at her husband; his expressions didn't change the cold marbled ones.

He looked at her like she was some disgusting creature, whom he despises. Did he not _love_ her? She asked herself.

She just wanted to see his face, she cried. How could he want to leave her for just seeing his face? Can't he see how much she loves him? Doesn't he know she will die without him?

"I will do everything you say but don't leave me alone. I beg you."

"_You are too late for that_."

"I love you with my heart, mind and soul, husband. I will _die_."

"_There is nothing left now_."

He whispered and vanished into the thin air. With him everything vanished. She found herself sitting on the ground in her old chiton. There was no light, no hope but only darkness. The sky has stormy clouds.

She moved her hands in the air but couldn't find her husband. For moments she hoped he will return but he never came. She pulled her knees to her torso and wept.

There was no roof on her head, the strong winds were cold. She shivering thought of him. He was no monster but a beautiful god. But why did he leave her? Was he had enough of her? Old tales of gods came to her mind.

The honey sweet words he spoke to her, while sharing the bed meant nothing to him. He promised to never leave her alone. She remembered her first night with him. How he treated her like a fragile flower. She was his world, he told her one night.

His touches were always like feather. He never made her feel afraid, but now how could he leave her alone? Doesn't he remember _his_ Psyche was afraid of dark? She only stayed in the darkness with him, for she trusted that her husband will never let her get harmed.

A sudden rustling sound came from the trees. She tried to see but only saw darkness in between. She gasped as she heard a howling. She tried to see any place to hide herself but couldn't find one.

Clutching her knees more tightly to her bosom, she wept silently. She was all alone, she thought. Her husband had left her alone, he didn't care for her. The noises from the trees grew louder. She was terrified.

"Where are you husband?" She whispered in the air.

No answer came.

"Where are you husband? I am afraid." she asked again with her confession but no one answered her but the creatures of forest.

Failed and afraid, she closed her eyes. She tried to think of him embracing her and consoling her. She imagined his voice speaking to her, "_Don't fear, Psyche. I will always protect you_."

But where is he now? He had left her desolate. She was nothing but a ruin to him, which he left to rot. Hadn't he had any mercy for his wife? She begged and asked his forgiveness, but he didn't even spared one look of pity. Was she so _insignificant_ that he deserted her without a second thought?

"_Maybe I was not worthy of him. Who am I but a mere mortal_?" She whispered, but this time to herself. She had found an answer to all her questions. She smiled bitterly but tears still flowed from her green orbs.

She cried till her eyes became too heavy to open. She lied on the hard ground like a piece of rag; there was nothing left for her. She looked at the dark sky imagining her husband sleeping in his bed. He will be contented to be in his palace, among his kin, the gods.

She is far below him and he will never return to her. She traced her swollen lips and remembered his kisses, but he will never kiss her again. Her hands on her own accord moved on her frame, trying to not forget his touch.

Apollo came into the sky, riding in his glory and spreading light. But she didn't felt happy, rather incomplete and empty. Reality struck her like a lightning bolt of Zeus. She had nowhere to go.

Carelessly, she stood from her bed of earth. She looked at her surroundings with a newfound knowledge. Everything looked lonely and empty. She was on an empty mountain top. The forests stretched in all four directions. She tried to find anything, anything that could tell her where she was.

Alas, there was nothing but dense woods. With teary eyes she walked bare foot towards the woods. She doesn't care for directions or her safety now. She has already lost her everything and nothing will frighten her now.

She walked on thorns and sharp stones but she felt no pain. Her heart has been murdered last night. All left was a wounded empty soul and a body of, flesh and blood. A ghost that doesn't feel pain or emotions, neither deserves kindness nor pity, all it deserves were hatred and sorrows.

For she was no longer, _Psyche, the mortal princess_.

Neither was she, Eros's_ Psyche_.

For she was now just, an _abandoned women_. 

Write if you like the story or want a story to be written.


End file.
